


Omaggi al Cielo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: I voleri del Decimo [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M/M/M/M/M - Freeform, Multi, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I guardiani di Tsuna vogliono omaggiare il loro Cielo.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ecztMsSk3Ig; Built By Titan – The Darkness (ft. Svrcina) [Audio].Partecipa anche al “IO SONO 0RGIA” CHALLENGE:AMARP0RN: 11 p0rnfest.KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN!	Gokudera Hayato/Kyoya Hibari/Rokudo Mukuro/Sasagawa Ryohei/Sawada Tsunayoshi/Yamamoto Takeshi	Insieme per servire il loro Cielo
Series: I voleri del Decimo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031270
Kudos: 2





	Omaggi al Cielo

Omaggi al Cielo

“ _Iiih_. Vi rendete conto che tutto questo è così imbarazzante?!” strillò Tsuna, premendosi contro il sedile del proprio trono. Era rosso in volto e si sentiva accaldato.

Tentò di scappare, ma apparvero diverse illusioni di Mukuro che lo fecero nuovamente accomodare.

“ _Fufufufu_. Sapevamo che sareste stato a disagio” soffiò la nebbia

Kyoya gli avvolse le braccia intorno alla vita, iniziando a mordicchiargli il collo.

“Per questo abbiamo deciso di allearci, per una volta” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Tsuna avvertì un rivolo di sudore scivolargli lungo la guancia.

“Neh. Però non devi temere con noi. Siamo i tuoi guardiani, in fondo” disse Takeshi, sorridendogli amabile. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e aveva un’aria serena. Era seduto sui gradini del trono a sinistra.

“Yamamoto” gemette Tsuna, guardando la pioggia sfilargli le scarpe.

“Vedrai! Riusciremo a convincerti all’estremo!” gridò Ryohei. Era in ginocchio sugli stessi gradini dall’altra parte. Si piegò, poggiandosi contro le sue gambe, stropicciandogli la stoffa dei pantaloni. “Non devi avere paura di noi”. Aggiunse, slacciandogli i pantaloni.

“Io non ho paura, mi vergogno” gemette Tsuna, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.

\- Questa volta li vedo parecchio decisi – rifletté, avvertendo il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie. – Dev’essere l’inferno – pensò.

Gokudera si sporse, al fianco del trono e gli prese una mano, stringendola nelle proprie. Gli fece il baciamano e gli sorrise affabile.

“Andrà tutto bene” gli sussurrò.

Ryohei gli sfilò i pantaloni con un gesto secco.

“Lascia che ce ne occupiamo noi” disse Mukuro con voce squillante, con una nota folle. Fece precipitare dei petali su Tsuna, molto gli finirono tra i capelli, impigliandosi, alcuni gli sfiorarono le gote e altri aderirono alle sue cosce dalla pelle scura.

“Rilassati. Vogliamo solo farti stare bene” mormorò Takeshi, mentre si aggrappava ad una sua gamba. Gliela accarezzò, con movimenti circolari.

Kyoya aveva iniziato a slacciargli a fatica i bottoni della camicia.

“Questa volta sei tu a dettar le leggi” gli spiegò, con voce roca.

Tsuna deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, cercò lo sguardo di Gokudera.

“Decimo, qui nessuno vuole farvi del male o farvi soffrire. Siamo solo elementi che omaggiano il Cielo in cui sono liberi” mormorò Hayato.

Tsuna deglutì, annuendo piano. Le sue iridi color cioccolato fuso brillavano di riflessi aranciati, mentre una tenue fiamma dell’ultimo desiderio s’illuminava sulla sua testa.

Ryohei si sporse, aiutando Kyoya a liberarlo dalla camicia, Mukuro volava a testa in giù, con le gambe incrociate. Gli sciolse la cravatta e la lanciò all’indietro, ridacchiando in modo inquietante.

\- Sono contento che abbiamo lasciato fuori Lambo da tutto questo.

So che Chrome non c’è e non dovrebbe neanche esserci, ma sono convintissimo che questa sia un’idea sua. In realtà è dietro la porta che controlla che tutto stia andando per il meglio. Ci scommetterei! – rifletté Sawada.

Takeshi sussurrò: “Ora non spaventarti, boss”. Iniziò a baciarlo all’altezza dell’ombelico, mentre gli abbassava i boxer.

Hayato si mosse con movimenti studiati, scavalcò il bracciolo del trono e si mise a cavalcioni su Tsuna.

“Guardate me, concentratevi sul ‘nostro’ amore” sussurrò.

\- Per una volta niente gelosie, niente litigi. Siamo uniti, come una vera famiglia dev’essere, solo per te – pensò.

Tsuna annuì, sorridendo.

“Estremo, con noi intende tutti!” sbraitò Ryohei. Sollevò una gamba di Tsuna e se l’appoggiò sulla spalla, iniziando a leccargli e a baciargli la coscia.

“L’avevo… L’avevo capito, _niisan_ ” sussurrò Sawada.

Ryohei gli mordicchiò la parte superiore dell’orecchio, arrossandoglielo, passando a succhiargli il lobo. Con le mani gli accarezzava le spalle.

Mukuro gli baciò con lo schiocco entrambe le guance, controllando non avesse altri capi di abbigliamento.

Takeshi prese il membro di Tsuna, accarezzandoglielo, in modo da eccitarlo.

Tsuna piegò all’indietro la testa, muovendo gli occhi sotto le palpebre chiuse e si lasciò andare a un lungo mugolio di piacere. Schiuse le labbra arrossate, concentrandosi sulle carezze. Quelle di Takeshi erano attente e seducenti, quelle di Kyoya rilassavano i suoi muscoli, Ryohei ogni tanto lo strofinava con foga, altre volte lo pizzicava.

\- Sono tutti diversi, ma si muovono come un sol uomo. Insieme per servirmi, per servire il loro Cielo… per amarlo – pensò Tsuna e ridacchiò.

Mukuro gli accarezzò delicatamente i glutei, Tsuna sobbalzò quando la nebbia iniziò a prepararlo con un dito.

Gokudera distrasse Sawada baciandolo con foga, stringendogli il viso tra le mani. Le sue dita erano affusolate, nonostante i calli dovuti a bombe e pianoforte.

Tsuna gorgogliò, ricambiando al bacio.

Mukuro riuscì ad allargarlo abbastanza da far entrare a fatica un secondo dito.

Ryohei aveva iniziato a leccare il dorso del piede di Tsuna, succhiandogli le dita. Kyoya gli stuzzicò i capezzoli, fino ad arrosarli, mentre Takeshi iniziava a massaggiare il membro di Tsuna più velocemente, sentendolo in tensione tra le mani.

Mukuro accarezzò i fianchi di Tsuna e lo aiutò a sporgere in avanti il bacino.

I corpi di tutti i ragazzi erano ignudi, i muscoli, ad eccezione di quelli di Tsuna, in tensione.

“Decimo…” chiamò Gokudera.

Tsuna aprì gli occhi, e ascoltò la sua tempesta chiedergli: “Siete pronto?”.

Sawada annuì e Hayato entrò dentro di lui. Tsuna si strinse a lui.

“Non vi fermate… nessuno di voi…” ordinò, sentendo che Ryohei stava lasciando la presa.

Ryohei si mise all’altezza della sua spalla, baciandogli l’angolo della bocca, accarezzandogli il petto con una mano, leccando e succhiando il suo collo. Mukuro si mise all’altezza dell’altra spalla, mordendo quest’ultima, stuzzicandogli l’ombelico, passando delicatamente le unghie sulla pelle del suo ventre.

Ryohei lo aiutò ad aprire le gambe, memorizzò il ritmo del suo bacino e spinse Hayato, premendo sulla sua schiena, in modo che lo assecondasse.

Takeshi continuò ad accarezzare il membro di Tsuna, fino a fargli raggiungere l’apice.

“I ‘miei’ guardiani!” gridò Sawada, venendo.

“Vostri” dissero tutti in coro, mentre Hayato scivolava fuori da lui. Si alzò, ondeggiando, con le gambe larghe, Takeshi saltò in piedi e lo afferrò per evitare che cadesse, mentre Gokudera veniva.

Ryohei si abbandonò sdraiato per terra, a gambe larghe, Kyoha si stese accanto a lui.

Mukuro fece comparire una coperta su Tsuna, abbandonato sul trono e si stese tra i due, chiudendo gli occhi.

Hayato guardò Sawada con aria innamorata e Takeshi sorrise, guardando il giovane Tsunayoshi assopirsi.


End file.
